Mails et textos
by Heather Cliff
Summary: Petits sketchs parodiant l'excellente série "Sherlock" par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.  Pour Elyonportrait.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

_**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est pour elyon, qui m'a tant fait rire avec ses « Télégrammes de Baker Street » ! Ici, c'est le même principe : c'est une parodie de Sherlock (BBC) en petits sketchs. Quand il y a juste le nom des protagonistes, ce sont des mails. Quand il est inscrit « De... à... », il s'agit de textos de portable. En espérant vous faire rire..._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**L'IMITATEUR**_

.

.

.

.

_Science de la déduction (SH) :_ Bravo : deux parlementaires assassinés en vingt-quatre heures. Je vous tire mon chapeau.

_Moriarty : _Vous vous sentez bien, Holmes ?

_Science de la déduction : _Oh, allez, faites pas l'innocent ! Surtout quand vous signez vos forfaits sur le lieu du crime !

_Moriarty :_ Je suis très flatté que vous pensiez à moi, mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas planifié le meurtre d'un parlementaire ces derniers temps !

_Science de la déduction :_ Quoi ? Mais les cadavres avaient chacun un message signé « Moriarty » épinglé sur la poitrine ?

_Moriarty : _Eh bien, vous avez intérêt à demander au bon docteur Watson d'examiner votre flair de détective. Parce que là, vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne.

_Science de la déduction : _Attendez, ils avaient tous les deux le crâne explosé par une balle de fusil à longue distance ! C'est du Moriarty tout craché, ça !

_Moriarty :_ Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas moi ! Pour une fois... Enfin, réfléchissez deux secondes : pourquoi je signerais mes méfaits pour vous dire ensuite que ce n'était pas moi ?

_Science de la déduction :_ Peut-être que vous voulez me mettre sur une fausse piste. Me faire croire que c'est un imitateur alors qu'en fait c'est bien vous qui les avez tués. Ainsi, vous seriez insoupçonnable, pas vrai ?

_Moriarty :_ ... Sérieusement, demandez à Johnny-boy de vous faire une consultation gratuite, vous commencez vraiment à me faire peur...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**ROU, ROU...**_

.

.

.

.

_John :_ Ai encore reçu un texto de ton frère. Dis lui d'arrêter de me harceler, ou je change de portable !

_Sherlock :_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? Non pas que ça m'intéresse, bien sûr.

_John :_ Il me dit de te convaincre de ne pas travailler sur l'affaire du lapin-vampire de Tanzanie... A propos, c'est quoi, cette affaire débile ?

_Sherlock :_ Réponds lui que je suis un travailleur indépendant, et que le temps où il pouvait me foutre des baffes pour que je lui obéisse est terminé depuis belle lurette.

_John :_ Y a pas marqué « La Poste » sur mon front, si ?

_Sherlock :_ Non, juste « pigeon ».

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**L'ESPION QUI ME HACKAIT...**_

.

.

.

.

_Anderson :_ Alors, on se voit, ce soir ?

_Donovan :_ Ta femme n'est pas encore rentrée ?

_Anderson :_ Non, son avion est bloqué à l'aéroport !

_Donovan :_ Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, comme on dit... Bon, rendez-vous ce soir après le boulot, alors !

_Anderson :_ Génial ! J'ai hâte... Et cette fois, je ferai gaffe au parfum, et tout !

_Donovan :_ Tu fais bien. J'ai pas envie que demain, l'autre taré nous démontre encore par a plus b qu'on était dans telle ou telle position... Oups ! Deux secondes, je reçois un autre message dans ma boîte mail...

_Sherlock (à Donovan) :_ Vous pouvez prendre toutes les précautions que vous voudrez, mais tant que vous ne vous rendrez pas compte que ça fait deux mois que j'ai hacké vos ordinateurs, vos efforts seront vains. Passez une bonne nuit !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**MR. BEANS.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Lestrade à John :_ Dites, vous savez où est Sherlock ? J'arrive pas à le joindre.

_De John à Lestrade : _En tout cas, il n'est pas au 221B. Et s'il y remet les pieds dans moins d'une heure, c'est moi qui m'en vais !

_De Lestrade à John :_ Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

_De John à Lestrade : _J'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ? Bon, je vais demander à Mycroft s'il sait quelque chose, mais faudra pas trop compter là-dessus...

.

.

_De John à Mycroft : _Votre cadet est introuvable et ne répond pas au téléphone. Une idée ?

_De Mycroft à John : _Une bouteille de champagne français, et on porte un toast !

_De John à Mycroft : _Non, je voulais dire... Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller ?

_De Mycroft à John : _C'est pas parce que je travaille au MI6 que je traque mon frère vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je ne suis pas un GPS.

_De John à Mycroft : _Vous êtes quand même gonflé... Quand vous m'avez « enlevé », c'était pas pour surveiller Sherlock ? Y a pas pire « frère-poule » que vous sur Terre !

.

.

_De John à Lestrade : _Mycroft ne veut plus me répondre, je crois qu'il a très mal pris mon dernier texto. De toute façon, je crois qu'il ne sait pas non plus où est Sherlock.

_De Lestrade à John : _Ne vous fatiguez plus : je l'ai trouvé.

_De John à Lestrade : _Ah oui ? Il était où ?

_De Lestrade à John : _Au supermarché du coin. Il a acheté plus de trente boîtes de haricots, vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous ?

_De John à Lestrade : _... Oh que oui. Avant qu'il ne quitte le 221B en claquant la porte, je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas si intelligent que ça, puisque qu'il ne comprenait pas que quand je dis « faut racheter des haricots », ça veut dire « va acheter des haricots ».

_De Lestrade à John : _Ben, je vous rassure : vous n'aurez plus besoin de racheter des haricots avant plusieurs mois.

_De John à Lestrade : _Ce type est quand même d'une susceptibilité...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LE TOMBEUR.**_

.

.

.

.

_Sherlock : _John, cette fois, c'est définitif : tu vas me fermer cette saleté de blog illico presto !

_John : _Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

_Sherlock : _Parce que ton « blog » a trop de succès ! Figure-toi que certains de tes commentateurs ont écrit des histoires à la con sur nous deux ! Des « fanfictions », qu'ils appellent ça ! Je t'envoie un lien vers leurs torchons.

_John : _... Ah quand même ! Y a même une fiction sur moi en train de... Hem... Bref, avec Moriarty.

_Sherlock : _Te plains pas : je me tape tout le monde, moi ! Moriarty, Lestrade, toi, Molly, Anderson et même Mrs. Hudson ! Manquerait plus que la Reine d'Angleterre, et j'aurais encore plus d'amants que Lady Diana !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**EN SLIP OU EN CALEÇON ?**_

.

.

.

.

_Sherlock : _John ! Lestrade est parvenu à retrouver des vieilles photos de Moriarty adolescent ! Je t'envoie ça, c'est mythique !

_John : _Jamais vu un pyjama aussi hideux. Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle des photos compromettantes ! Sa réputation dans le monde du crime risque d'en prendre un sacré coup !

_Sherlock : _Allez, je ne résiste pas à l'immense plaisir de le charrier !

.

.

_Science de la déduction (SH) : _Mon cher, je viens de trouver ces superbes photos de votre adolescence ! Que vous êtes mignon, avec vos joues dodues et ce pyjama à carreaux bleus !

_Moriarty : _Si vous me trouvez mignon rien que dans ce vieux pyjama, qu'est ce que ça va être le jour où vous me verrez à poil...

.

.

_John : _Alors ?

_Sherlock : _ Alors je passe. Ce type a un trop bon sens de la répartie pour moi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**MR. POPPINS.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Mycroft à John :_ Dites, vous avez vu ça ? Tous les commentateurs de votre blog me comparent à Mary Poppins depuis que vous m'avez décrit comme portant toujours un parapluie !

_De John à Mycroft :_ Vous portez bien un parapluie en permanence, non ?

_De Mycroft à John : _Certes, mais là n'est pas la question. Ils m'appellent « Mycroft Poppins ». Vous ne voyez pas à quel point c'est ridicule ?

_De John à Mycroft : _Ben quoi, je trouve ça très mignon ! Et c'est un compliment : sachez que j'adore Mary Poppins.

_De Mycroft à John : _... Gay.

_De John à Mycroft : _PARDON ?

_De Mycroft à John : _Non, oubliez ça, j'ai texté mes pensées...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_LE DÉTECTIVE AGONISANT._**

.

.

.

.

_De Lestrade à John : _J'ai appris que Sherlock s'était cassé le bras... Comment c'est arrivé ?

_De John à Lestrade : _Cet imbécile a voulu faire une expérience pour résoudre une affaire. Il a placé son bras dans une presse à imprimer et a activé la machine pour voir si elle était capable de lui briser l'os. Vous devinez le résultat.

_De Lestrade à John : _Aïe... Et il va bien ?

_De John à Lestrade : _Lui ? Oh, il va très bien ! C'est moi qui suis au bord de la névrose !

_De Lestrade à John : _Comment ça ?

_De John à Lestrade : _Vous vous souvenez de la fois où il m'ordonnait de lui donner son portable... qui se trouvait dans la poche de son veston ?

_De Lestrade à John : _Oui, eh bien ?

_De John à Lestrade : _Eh bien maintenant qu'il ne peut plus bouger le bras, c'est pire.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_LE DÉTECTIVE AGONISANT II._**

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à John : _J'ai soif.

_De John à Sherlock : _Eh bien, bois.

_De Sherlock à John : _Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai la jambe dans le plâtre et que je ne peux par conséquent pas me déplacer ?

_De John à Sherlock : _Vu la façon dont tu me harcèles pour que je satisfasse tous tes caprices, y a pas de risque que j'oublie !

_De Sherlock à John : _Un verre d'eau.

_De John à Sherlock : _Tu m'emmerdes ! Il est onze heures et demie passées, attends demain !

_De Sherlock à John : _Un verre d'eau.

_De Sherlock à John : _Un verre d'eau.

_De Sherlock à John : _Un verre d'eau.

_De Sherlock à John : _Un verre d'eau.

_De John à Sherlock : _Ca va, je vais te l'apporter, ton verre d'eau ! Tu me ficheras enfin la paix, après ça ?

.

.

_De Sherlock à John : _John ?

_De John à Sherlock : _Ah non, hein ! Je viens de t'apporter de l'eau ! Maintenant, tu me laisses dormir tranquille !

_De Sherlock à John : _Mais tu as oublié de reprendre le verre avant de partir...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_EXCÈS D'ENTHOUSIASME._**

.

.

.

.

_John : _Sherlock, je suis si soulagé de savoir que tu vas bien ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Quand Lestrade m'a dit que tu avais été enlevé par Moriarty, j'avais peur qu'il te torture, ou que sais-je encore !

_Sherlock :_ Brillant.

_John : _Hein ?

_Sherlock : _Cet homme est tout simplement brillant. Les puzzles qu'il a soumis à mon cerveau étaient vraiment tordus, j'ai même cru que je ne parviendrais pas à les résoudre !

_John : _Ah...

_Sherlock : _Pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un parvient à me proposer de vrais challenges que je ne résous pas en trente secondes ! C'est incroyable !

_John : _Si tu le dis...

_Sherlock : _Jamais vu un criminel aussi intelligent ! Ou même, jamais vu un homme aussi intelligent ! Enfin, à part moi. C'est une bénédiction !

_John : _Euh, Sherlock ?

_Sherlock : _Et il soigne ses entrées ! En fait, tout ce qu'il fait, il le planifie minutieusement, c'est du calculé sur mesure ! Il prévoit même des plans de rechange en cas d'événement imprévu ! Mais de toute façon, il parvient à tout prévoir...

_John : _Youhou ? Allô, la Lune ?

_Sherlock : _Un véritable génie, ce gars là. Imbattable et irrésistible.

_John : _Je crois que je vais aller me jeter dans la Tamise...

_Sherlock : _J'en suis encore soufflé ! Il nous avait encore bien caché son jeu !

_John : _Je plaisante pas, je vais vraiment le faire, là !

_Sherlock : _Si seulement il n'était pas criminel consultant... Je devrais peut-être lui proposer de devenir mon partenaire en tant que détective ?

_John : _J'ai trouvé une grosse pierre, ça pourra me servir de boulet...

_Sherlock : _En plus, avec sa prestance et son charme naturel, je suis sûr que les clients vont affluer !

_John : _A ton avis, à cette heure-ci, c'est marée haute ou marée basse ?

_Sherlock : _... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_John : _T'as vraiment rien suivi de mes mails ? J'ai dit que j'allais me jeter dans la Tamise !

_Sherlock : _John, tu as toujours des réactions si excessives... Essaye d'être froid et logique, comme moi !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_PETAGE DE PLOMBS._**

.

.

.

.

_Blog de John : _Pour Sherlock, elle est _la_ femme. Il la juge tellement supérieure à tout son sexe, qu'il ne l'appelle presque jamais par son nom. Avec sa voix suave qui montait parfois dans les aigus, ce mouvement des hanches et cette séduction qui émanait de sa personne... Oui, Jim Moriarty est et restera _la _femme.

J'avoue, c'est une blague : je voulais juste me moquer de Sherlock, pour avoir dit que les femmes n'étaient pas son rayon, et de Moriarty pour m'avoir appelé « chien-chien ». Que mes lecteurs m'excusent...

.

.

_Un commentaire : _J'ai beau détester me salir les mains et me montrer grossier, je ne dirai que ceci : BOUGE PAS, CHIEN-CHIEN, JE M'EN VAIS TE PETER LA GUEULE !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_'IT'S A DRUG BUST!'_**

.

.

.

.

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Non, Sherlock, je suis désolé mais là, je ne peux rien faire. T'avais qu'à ne pas te faire chopper.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _C'était même pas pour ma consommation personnelle ! C'est un de mes mouchards qui a volé ces sachets chez mon suspect, et je voulais les analyser dans mon appartement ! Je comptais les déposer au Yard après, je le jure !

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _La belle excuse... Surtout compte tenu de tes antécédents...

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Je-suis-clean ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Mrs. Hudson avec ses plantes soi-disant pour calmer ses douleurs à la hanche...

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Sherlock, n'aggrave pas ton cas : je déteste les balances !

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous n'apprécieriez pas que je parle à votre Superintendant de vos problèmes d'alcool ?

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _¤£/#*$ !

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Vous énervez pas, je vais retourner le voir pour lui dire qu'en fait, c'était une fausse rumeur...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_PSYCHOLOGIE DE COMPTOIR._**

.

.

.

.

_(inspiré par un extrait du film "Dead Bodies" avec Andrew Scott)_

.

.

_Moriarty : _Sherlock, si tu devais être un héros, tu serais plutôt qui : Batman, Zorro ou Spiderman ?

_Science de la déduction : _Ca vous prend vraiment comme une envie de pisser, ou quoi ? Et arrêtez de me tutoyer, on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble.

_Moriarty : _Vous, vous utilisez vos méthodes de déductions pour comprendre les gens, moi, j'utilise la psychologie. Alors, je répète : Batman, Zorro ou Spiderman ?

_Science de la déduction : _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... Batman.

_Moriarty : _Hum... Batman... Ténébreux, torturé et secret. Je m'y attendais.

_Science de la déduction : _Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. C'est surtout qu'il n'a plus de famille pour l'enquiquiner, ce veinard.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_LE TRAÎTRE._**

.

.

.

.

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Qu'est ce que j'apprends, Sherlock ? Tu corresponds avec Moriarty ?

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Ben, oui, pourquoi ?

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Je t'en ficherai, des « pourquoi » ! Alors comme ça tu te tapes la causette avec un criminel ? Eh ben bravo. Mes compliments.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _De une, c'est pas vos oignons, de deux, je converse avec qui je veux, de trois, c'est mon meilleur ennemi, quand même !

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Oh, dans ce cas, toutes mes excuses ! Tiens, et si tu l'invitais prendre un thé à Baker Street ? Vous pourrez bavarder tranquillement, et peut-être même faire un tennis quelque part !

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Mais vous êtes tous jaloux, ou quoi ? John m'a servi le même discours quand il s'est rendu compte que j'envoyais un mail à Jim !

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Ah, parce que c'est « Jim », maintenant ? Eh ben, je vous savais pas si proches, mon cochon ! Enfin, passons. Je considère ça comme pactiser avec l'ennemi et je t'avertis, Sherlock, que si tu continues ainsi, je me verrais obliger de te déclarer comme étant complice de Moriarty !

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être dans « Roméo et Juliette » version XXIe siècle... Notre amour supportera-t-il cette douloureuse épreuve ?

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _... Non... Ne me dis pas que... Vous êtes vraiment ENSEMBLE ?

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Mais non, enfin, déconnez pas ! Je plaisantais ! Cela dit, méfiez vous ! Je pourrais bien me mettre en couple avec lui dans le seul but de vous faire chier !

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _... Je n'en doute pas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_LES PULLS DE JOHN._**

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_De Sherlock à John : _John, tu t'es encore acheté des pulls ?

_De John à Sherlock :_ Incroyable ! T'arrive à faire des déductions même quand je suis pas là ? C'est fantastique !

_De Sherlock à John : _Tu as laissé tes nouveaux pulls sur le canapé et y a le ticket de caisse dessus, imbécile ! Mais franchement, arrête d'acheter ces pulls en laine ridicules, ça te donne des allures de gamin !

_De John à Sherlock : _Promis, maman.

_De Sherlock à John : _... Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

_De John à Sherlock : _Moi ? Nooooon ! Je ne me permettrais pas.

_De Sherlock à John : _Pourquoi tu ne mets pas des chemises plus souvent ? Ca t'allais bien, l'autre jour, et au moins tu ne ressemblais pas à une grosse peluche !

_De John à Sherlock : _Si tu parles de la fois où j'ai mis un costume pour aller à un entretien d'embauche, je te rappelle que les boutons de la chemise n'arrêtaient pas de se défaire, pour le grand plaisir de la secrétaire. Alors non merci !

_De Sherlock à John : _En attendant, qu'est-ce que je fais de ces trucs ? Poubelle ?

_De John à Sherlock : _T'as pas intérêt ! Laisse-les sur le canapé et n'y touche plus !

_De Sherlock à John : _Comme tu veux. Au fait... Le pull à motifs floraux...

_De John à Sherlock : _C'est pour Harry, celui-là ! C'est bientôt son anniversaire.

_De Sherlock à John : _Quoi ? Elle aussi, elle porte des pulls tout le temps ? Et est-ce qu'elle a aussi une immonde paire de pantoufles bleues ?

_De John à Sherlock : _Et Mycroft, il a aussi une collection d'écharpes mitées ?

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Second chapitre de "Mails et textos", en espérant qu'il soit au moins aussi drôle que le premier. Merci aux commentateurs et lecteurs de tous poils !**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LOGIQUE !**_

.

.

.

.

_Science de la déduction : _Rassurez-moi : ce n'est pas vous qui avez assassiné le procureur ?

_Moriarty : _Attendez, je consulte mon agenda... Mr. Milverton, procureur depuis cinq ans, les cheveux bruns tirant vers le châtain, yeux verts et cicatrice sur la main gauche ?

_Science de la déduction : _C'est bien ça.

_Moriarty : _Dans ce cas, je confirme que je l'ai tué hier soir, à onze heures cinquante-quatre, à Hanbury Street.

_Science de la déduction : _Bon, ça va, je ne vous demande pas les détails ! Mais vous ne l'avez pas tué personnellement, je veux dire ?

_Moriarty :_ Ah si ! Je l'ai étranglé de mes blanches mains.

_Science de la déduction : _C'est bien ce que j'avais déduis ! Et moi qui pensais m'être trompé ! Mais enfin, je croyais que vous détestiez vous salir les mains, bon sang !

_Moriarty :_ Toute règle a une faille, et il est facile de contourner cette règle là.

_Science de la déduction : _Et comment ça ?

_Moriarty : _Il suffit de porter des gants.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**DOCTEUR QUI ?**_

.

_(Il est préférable de connaître un peu "Docteur Who" pour comprendre cette blague, désolée...)_

_._

.

.

.

_De John à Sherlock : _Waouh ! J'ai eu un nouveau commentaire sur mon blog et devine quoi ? Mes lecteurs trouvent que tu ressembles au Docteur !

_De Sherlock à John :_ ... Docteur qui ?

_De John à Sherlock : _Tu l'as dit ! Excellent ! Je parle de la série « Doctor Who ». Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

_De Sherlock à John :_ Ca me dit quelque chose, mais j'ai effacé cette donnée. C'était pas important, sans doute.

_De John à Sherlock :_ Le Docteur, c'est un alien qui voyage dans l'espace et le temps. C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles, mais y a juste un détail sur lequel ça ne colle pas...

_De Sherlock à John : _Quel détail ?

_De John à Sherlock : _Ca m'étonnerait que le Docteur ne soit pas au courant que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LE COMBAT DE CERVEAUX.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Lestrade, filez vite à Trafalgar Square ! Y a une bombe accrochée à la colonne de Nelson !

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Hein ? Quoi ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu en es sûr ?

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Posez pas tant de questions et allez décrocher la bombe, nom de nom !

.

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Putain, Sherlock, tu avais raison ! On l'a désamorcée ! Mais comment tu as su ça ? !

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Je bosse, très cher inspecteur, je bosse !

.

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Bon. Jusque là, j'ai pas insisté. Mais là, y a mort d'homme ! Sherlock, une bombe a explosé dans un bus, j'espère que tu n'y es pour rien ?

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Vous me croyez vraiment capable de mettre une bombe dans un bus ? Vous me décevez !

.

.

_Moriarty : _Bon, alors, vous vous décidez ?

_Science de la déduction : _Minute, j'ai Lestrade qui m'emmerde à cause de la bombe du bus. Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même !

_Moriarty : _Ce sont les règles, mon pauvre Sherlock... Un partout, pour l'instant.

_Science de la déduction : _Bon... C3, C4, C5.

_Moriarty : _Trois coups dans l'eau. A2, D5, D6 ?

_Science de la déduction : _Deux coups dans l'eau, un croiseur touché... Merde !

_Moriarty : _Vous savez ce qui se passe si je coule ce croiseur, Sherlock ?

_Science de la déduction : _Oui, je sais : Lestrade va me harceler parce qu'une autre bombe aura explosé. Je sens que ce jeu va vite me gonfler...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**TU N'AS RIEN VU EN AFGHANISTAN...**_

.

.

.

.

_De John à Sherlock : _Dis, je viens de rentrer dans l'appart et je trouve ton ordinateur complètement explosé, avec un poignard planté dans l'écran. Tu m'expliques ?

_De Sherlock à John : _Ben, tu sais, le courrier papier, je l'épingle habituellement sur la cheminée avec le poignard. Et ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre. J'ai voulu l'épingler avec le reste, quand mon portable a sonné. C'était Lestrade qui me proposait une affaire. Il me disait m'avoir envoyé des documents par mail. J'allume mon ordinateur, vérifie mes messages, et là, y a Mrs. Hudson qui entre pour me demander quelque chose. Entre la lettre, Lestrade au bout du fil, son mail et les bavardages de Mrs. Hudson, je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux et j'ai... Hem... J'ai essayé d'épingler le mail avec le poignard.

_De John à Sherlock : _... Et moi qui croyais avoir vu tout ce qu'il y a de plus absurde en Afghanistan...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**RACCROCHEZ, C'EST UNE HORREUR !**_

.

.

.

.

LUNDI 

_Moriarty : _Hello, sexy !

MARDI

_Moriarty :_ Je t'embrasse, beau brun ! Et pas sur la joue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

MERCREDI

_Moriarty : _J'espère que tu as gardé mon numéro... Précieusement...

JEUDI

_Moriarty : _Fini de flirter, Sherlock, papa va te donner la fessééééée !

VENDREDI

_Moriarty : _Allez, appelle-moi... Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie, avoue ! Et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas...

.

.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Dites, inspecteur, quels sont les chefs d'accusation contre Moriarty ?

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _La liste est plutôt longue pour une seule personne et non exhaustive... Pour l'instant, on a : assassinat, actes de terrorisme, association de malfaiteurs, recel, empoisonnement, fraude, faux et usage de faux, tentative d'escroquerie, tentative d'assassinat.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Alors rajoutez « harcèlement sexuel ».

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LE TRAÎTRE II.**_

.

.

.

.

_De John à Sherlock : _Euh... Je suis désolé de te redemander ça, mais... Je suis encore un peu à sec, en ce moment...

_De Sherlock à John : _Pas de problème, je t'avance de l'argent dès que j'en aurais fini avec le cadavre des docks. C'est sûrement un coup de Moriarty : le macchabée pue le parfum Paco Rabanne pour hommes, c'en est une infection ! Je ne connais que Moriarty pour utiliser une eau de toilette aussi tape-à-l'œil et entêtante !

_De John à Sherlock : _Oui, je comprends ça : quand je l'ai attrapé à la piscine, j'ai cru que j'allais m'asphyxier. Mais quand même, entre les costumes Westwood et les parfums Paco Rabanne, il s'emmerde pas !

_De Sherlock à John : _Ah, ça ! Faut croire que ça rapporte, la haute criminalité ! Et dire que ce n'était qu'un obscur petit informaticien de Dublin, à la base !

_De John à Sherlock : _Ah... Et à ton avis, est-ce que Moriarty a besoin de main d'œuvre, en ce moment ?

_De Sherlock à John : _...Tiens ! Tout à coup, une senteur plus forte encore que le Paco Rabanne me frise les narines.

_De John à Sherlock : _Euh... Quelle senteur ?

_De Sherlock à John : _L'immonde parfum de la trahison.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**AGENT 007 POUR CENT.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Mycroft à John : _Dites, John, je n'aurais pas oublié mon parapluie au 221b, par hasard ?

_De John à Mycroft : _Euh... Si, mais en fait... Il était sur le fauteuil, et je me suis assis dessus sans faire exprès...Il est « un peu » déformé. Si ça peut vous consoler, je me suis fait mal aussi : la pointe en acier m'a piqué le postérieur, et ça fait pas du bien !

_De Mycroft à John : _... Mon Dieu, mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez été piqué ? !

_De John à Mycroft : _Euh, oui, mais c'est rien... C'est surtout votre parapluie qui a tout pris.

_De Mycroft à John : _Comment ça, « c'est rien » ? ! C'est un parapluie bulgare, malheureux ! L'embout contient de la ricine à très haute dose !

_De John à Mycroft : _QUOI ? !

_De Mycroft à John : _Ben oui, comme je suis un agent du gouvernement, faut bien que je puisse me défendre ! Alors je pique discrètement mes ennemis avec la pointe du parapluie, et ils meurent quelques jours plus tard, empoisonnés !

_De John à Mycroft : _Mon Dieu, mais alors je vais mourir ! Je sentais justement que j'avais une fièvre violente, et que mes muscles se raidissaient ! J'ai survécu à la guerre en Afghanistan, à une bombe accrochée à ma poitrine, à un tueur à gages tchèque... Et je vais mourir pour m'être assis sur une saloperie de parapluie !

_De Mycroft à John : _Arrêtez votre cinéma, John, je plaisantais ! Ce parapluie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ! Vous me prenez pour qui, James Bond ?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**JOHN SE SENT MAUVAISE LANGUE.**_

.

.

.

.

_De John à Mycroft : _Je viens de penser à un truc : vous vous appelez « Mycroft », prénom qui commence par un « M » et vous êtes haut placé dans les Services Secrets de sa Majesté...

_De Mycroft à John : _Jusque là, ça va, j'arrive à suivre. Et si vous développiez ?

_De John à Mycroft : _Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que vous êtes « M » ! Comme le patron de James Bond ! M, le chef des Services secrets !

_De Mycroft à John : _Oui, enfin, la lettre « M » peut désigner quasiment n'importe qui ! Tenez, prenez le roman d'Agatha Christie _N ou M ? _! Les fameux N et M sont des espions travaillant pour l'Allemagne et venus s'infiltrer en Angleterre. C'est pas pour autant que je vais trahir mon pays ! Encore que c'est un mauvais exemple : dans ce bouquin, M est une femme.

_De John à Mycroft : _Non, non, ça ne change rien !

_De Mycroft à John : _Enfoiré...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**MYCROFT SE SENT MAUVAISE LANGUE.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Mycroft à John : _Quand même, quand je vous vois l'un à côté de l'autre Sherlock et vous, ça me fait penser à Laurel et Hardy !

_De John à Mycroft : _Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi !

_De Mycroft à John : _Bon, peut-être pas Laurel et Hardy, mais faut bien avouer que vous êtes deux antithèses à vous tous seuls ! Sherlock est brun, et vous êtes blond ! Sherlock a une voix de basse, et vous avez une voix plus claire ! Sherlock est très grand, et vous êtes très petit ! Sherlock est maigre, et vous êtes... Non, je ne dirai plus rien.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LES MIRACLES DE LA TECHNOLOGIE.**_

.

.

.

.

_John : _Tu me manques... Si je t'invites au restaurant puis au cinéma voir « Orgueil et Préjugés », qu'est-ce que tu me réponds ?

_Sherlock : _Je te réponds : je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais marié à mon travail. Et « Orgueil et Préjugés », c'est pourri.

_John : _Merde, ce mail n'était pas pour toi ! C'était pour Sarah ! Rah, vu que « Sarah » est juste au dessus de « Sherlock » dans mes contacts, je me trompe tout le temps !

_Sherlock :_ Ouais, on dit ça...

_John : _Tu me manques... Si je t'invites au restaurant puis au cin

_Sarah : _John, je crois qu'il me manque un bout de ton message, là. Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose...

_Sherlock : _Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu, la gourgandine ?

_John : _Pardon, voici le message en entier : « Tu me manques... Si je t'invites au restaurant puis au cinéma voir « Orgueil et Préjugés », qu'est-ce que tu me réponds ? »

_Sherlock : _... C'est encore Sherlock. Fait gaffe au destinataire avant d'envoyer, bon sang ! Donc, je suppose que la gourgandine ne t'a pas encore répondu ?

_John : _Merde, c'est pas vrai, je m'y ferai jamais ! Et arrête de la traiter de gourgandine, merci !

_Sarah : _Houhou ? John, tu es toujours là ? Je ne comprends pas ton message !

_Sherlock : _J'y peux rien, tu n'attires que des gourgandines.

_John : _Oh, et puis VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

_Sarah : _QUOI ? !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LE VAMPIRE DE BAKER STREET.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Molly à John : _Bonjour, Docteur Wilson, c'est Molly ! Est-ce que Mr. Holmes est rentré de voyage ?

_De John à Molly :_ Ici le Docteur Watson, et non pas Wilson ! Vous avez mon numéro, maintenant ?

_De Molly à John : _Oh, pardon, Docteur Dowson ! C'est Monsieur Holmes qui m'a donné votre numéro, en cas de besoin ! Alors, est-il rentré de Transylvanie ?

_De John à Molly : _Oui, il est rentré ce matin et il est allé se reposer un peu.

_De Molly à John : _Et... Il n'est pas devenu... Bizarre ?

_De John à Molly : _Bizarre ? Euh, vous savez, connaissant le personnage, c'est difficile à dire...

_De Molly à John : _Ah... Parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de vampires en Transylvanie !

_De John à Molly : _Allons, Mademoiselle, vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'une scientifique comme vous croit à ces fadaises !

_De Molly à John : _Mais... Je m'inquiète pour lui, vous savez... Et j'ai peur... Qu'il n'ait été mordu.

_De John à Molly : _Bon. Vous voulez savoir s'il a des sautes d'humeur, s'il s'enferme dans le noir pendant des heures, s'il semble vouloir vous bouffer tout cru quand vous lui parlez et s'il se met à ne plus manger ni dormir ?

_De Molly à John : _Oui, oui, dites-moi !

_De John à Molly : _Eh bien, il a effectivement tous ces symptômes... Il est comme d'habitude, quoi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LAPSUS.**_

_(En hommage à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et ses petites étourderies...)_

.

.

.

.

_De John à Sherlock : _Merci du cadeau, mon vieux !

_De Sherlock à John : _Dois-je déduire de ce message que ta soirée d'hier s'est mal passée ?

_De John à Sherlock : _Bon, au début, c'est vrai que j'ai pas apprécié que tu aies arrangé un rendez-vous entre moi et Molly dans le simple but de te débarrasser d'elle. Mais je me suis vite fait une raison. Et puis, Molly était absolument charmante, souriante et drôle. Le repas était délicieux et le vin absolument exquis.

_De Sherlock à John : _Alors, où est-ce que ça a merdé ?

_De John à Sherlock : _Elle m'a appelé « Jim » toute la soirée.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LA PHOBIE DE LESTRADE.**_

.

.

.

.

_Lestrade : _Quand je repense à l'affaire de l'Etude en Rose, j'en ai la chair de poule ! C'est quand même horrible de penser qu'un chauffeur de... De voiture payante pour emmener les gens où ils veulent puisse assassiner ses clients !

_John : _Euh... « Un chauffeur de voiture payante pour emmener les gens où ils veulent » ? ! Vous pouvez pas dire « taxi », comme tout le monde ?

_Lestrade : _AAAAAAH ! NON ! PAS DE TAXI ! DEPUIS CETTE AFFAIRE JE DETESTE LES TAXIS ! RIEN QUE LE MOT « TAXI » ME MET EN PANIQUE ! NE PARLEZ PLUS JAMAIS DE TAXI DEVANT MOI, DOCTEUR !

.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Je m'ennuie.

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Désolé de l'apprendre, mais je n'ai aucune affaire à te donner pour l'instant.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Vous rigolez ? ! Ca fait bien trois mois que vous séchez sur l'affaire du taxidermiste !

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _AAAAAH ! TAXI ! DES TAXIS PARTOUT ! JE LES HAIS ! M'EN VAIS TOUS LES EXPLOSER ! EN MIETTES, LES TAXIS ! JE LEUR DECLARE LA GUERRE !

.

_De Sherlock à John : _Dis, tu connaîtrais pas un bon psychiatre, par hasard ?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**TU N'AS RIEN VU EN AFGHANISTAN... (II)**_

.

.

.

.

_De John à Sherlock : _Sherlock, il y a un chat dans l'appart !

_De Sherlock à John : _Eh bien, où est le problème ? Fous-le dehors !

_De John à Sherlock : _Bon. Puisque le message n'est pas passé, je vais être plus explicite : Sherlock, il y a un chat complètement éventré sur ta table de chimie dans l'appart !

_De Sherlock à John : _Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Laisse ça en place, c'est pour une expérience !

_De John à Sherlock : _Les tripes répandues à terre aussi ?

_De Sherlock à John : _C'est une expérience !

_De John à Sherlock : _Okay, j'y touche pas non plus... Tu peux au moins me dire d'où viens ce chat ? Parce que là, l'envie d'appeler Lestrade en urgence me démange...

_De Sherlock à John : _Mais ce n'est qu'un chat errant, trouvé dans une poubelle !

_De John à Sherlock : _... Sherlock, ne me dis pas qu'il était encore en vie quand tu l'as charcuté ? !

_De Sherlock à John : _Ah non ! Je ne suis pas un tortionnaire, quand même ! Je lui ai brisé la nuque d'un coup avant de lui ouvrir le ventre. Il n'a pas souffert.

_De John à Sherlock : _Et dire que j'hésitais à publier un blog sur mon expérience en Afghanistan à cause des atrocités de la guerre...

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note de l'auteur: Encore merci aux commentateurs, suiveurs et/ou liseurs ! Ce chapitre là est plus amer et plus noir que les deux précédents sur certains gags. D'ailleurs, ça doit le rendre moins drôle que les autres, je pense... Merci à Belette pour m'avoir aidée sans m'avoir aidée, puisqu'elle m'a permis de décider entre deux gags quasiment identiques : je les publie tous les deux !_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LES BONNES MANIERES.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Hudson à John : _Bonjour ! Quelle belle journée, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ca me rappelle le jour de ma communion quand j'étais petite !

_De John à Hudson : _Tiens ! Vous avez un portable, maintenant, Mrs. Hudson ?

_De Hudson à John : _Oh, oui ! Tout le monde en avait, de ces machins là, et ma voisine – vous savez, celle qui héberge un couple marié – m'a assurée que c'était très pratique, alors je me suis laissée tenter. Après tout, ça me permet de savoir où sont mes locataires préférés, n'est-ce pas ?

_De John à Hudson : _Ah, c'est sûr, Mrs. Hudson. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez eu mon numéro de portable ?

_De Hudson à John : _Oh, c'est Sherlock qui me l'a donné. Un garçon charmant ! Enfin, mis à part le sale tour qu'il m'a fait ce matin.

_De John à Hudson : _Bon, j'apprécierais grandement qu'on cesse de donner mon numéro personnel à tout le monde... Mais comment ça, il vous a fait un sale tour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Il a laissé des bouts de cadavre dans la pièce ?

_De Hudson à John : _Oh, ça, je suis habituée !

_De John à Hudson : _Il a renversé de l'acide sur le sol ?

_De Hudson à John : _Oh, ça, je suis habituée !

_De John à Hudson : _Il a démoli le mur ?

_De Hudson à John : _Oh, ça, je suis habituée !

_De John à Hudson : _Il a ramené des ivrognes pas très propres qui ont vomi partout ?

_De Hudson à John : _Oh, ça, je suis habituée !

_De John à Hudson : _... Là, je sèche. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_De Hudson à John : _Il n'a pas retiré ses chaussures en rentrant, alors que je venais de laver le hall ! Vous vous rendez compte du manque de bienséance de ce pauvre garçon ? !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LE TEXTO ARABE.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Lestrade à Donovan : _On vient d'apprendre que Moriarty a monté un trafic de manteaux en poils de singes du Gabon. Faudra l'épingler !

_De Donovan à Anderson : _On vient d'apprendre que Moriarty a monté des manteaux en poils de singes du Gabon. Faudra l'épingler !

_D'Anderson à Hôpital Barts : _On vient d'apprendre que Moriarty a monté des manteaux en poils avec un singe du Gabon. Faudra l'épingler !

_De Hélène à Molly : _Ici la standardiste de Barts. On a reçu un message d'un policier : « On vient d'apprendre que Moriarty a monté des manteaux en poils avec un singe du Gabon. Il veut l'épingler ! »

_De Molly à Sarah : _On vient d'apprendre que Moriarty a monté des manteaux, à poil, avec un singe du Gabon. Il veut l'épingler !

_De Sarah à John : _On vient d'apprendre que Moriarty a monté des manteaux, à poil, avec un singe du Gabon. Il vient de les épingler !

_De John à Sherlock : _On vient d'apprendre que Moriarty a monté des chameaux, à poil, avec un singe du Gabon. Il vient de les épingler !

.

_Science de la déduction : _Mais vous êtes un véritable porc, ma parole ! ! ! Pauvres bêtes ! ! ! Je vous garanti que c'est à l'asile que vous atterrirez, une fois qu'on vous aura mis le grappin dessus !

_Moriarty : _Bon, ça y est : qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**NE JAMAIS TENTER LE DIABLE !**_

.

.

.

.

_De Moriarty à John : _Hellooooo, chien-chien ! Ca boume, ça claque, ça explose ?

_De John à Moriarty : _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment vous avez eu mon numéro, vous ? ! Tout le monde se refile mon numéro, ça devient pénible !

_De Moriarty à John : _J'ai hacké le portable de Molly. Je te rappelle que je suis un expert en informatique, mon mignon.

_De John à Moriarty : _Bon, ça va ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_De Moriarty à John : _Eh bien, je voulais vous demander de faire gaffe à ce que vous écrivez dans votre blog. Figurez-vous que vos commentateurs écrivent des « fanfictions » sur moi à cause de vos articles. Oh, je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas flatté : certains rendent hommage à mon talent. Mais d'autres me font passer pour un pervers total, voire pour un violeur ! Je vous dis pas le nombre d'histoires où je vous viole, ou où je viole Sherlock ! Alors que d'autres fictions me montrent comme étant répugné par le viol. Faudrait savoir !

_De John à Moriarty : _Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à me dire si vous êtes un violeur ou non, et je l'inscris sur mon blog. Ca me permettra peut-être d'avoir la paix ! Alors, vous êtes capable de violer, ou non ?

_De Moriarty à John : _Ben, à dire vrai, je ne sais pas trop ! Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé en situation pour le savoir... Mais si vous voulez, je peux passer chez vous, au 221b, et on voit ce qui se passe ! D'accord ?

_De John à Moriarty :_ Bien essayé.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**UNE AVALANCHE DE COMPLIMENTS.**_

.

.

.

.

_Sherlock : _John, tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'envoie un virus sur ton blog, ou quoi ? !

_John : _Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

_Sherlock : _Je viens de lire ton nouvel article, et en particulier ce passage (je cite) : « Sherlock Holmes est un maniaque nul en littérature, philosophie, astronomie et politique. Bref, ses connaissances sont très limitées, et bien qu'il s'essaye au violon tous les jours, il ne parvient à en tirer que des crins-crins stridents. Un bien piètre musicien, en somme. De plus, il occupe tout l'espace de l'appartement sans se soucier des autres ni des voisins qu'il dérange à coups de revolver. De façon très triviale, on pourrait même le qualifier d'emmerdeur. »

_John : _Tu es injuste : à la fin, j'ai écrit « mais au fond, c'est un chic type » ! Pas la peine d'être aussi susceptible...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LE REPAS DE FAMILLE.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à John : _Je veux mourir. Là, maintenant. C'est inhumain d'infliger autant de souffrances à un être vivant !

_De John à Sherlock : _M'enfin, Sherlock, c'est Noël ! Tu vas pas me dire que tes vacances chez tes parents se passent si mal que ça, quand même ?

_De Sherlock à John : _Tu veux que je te dise ? Mon père n'arrête pas de hurler que je suis la honte de la famille depuis mon arrivée, ma mère pleure depuis trois heures parce qu'elle n'aime pas que Mycroft travaille pour le gouvernement, mon frère m'a offert le livre « Le danger des drogues » et je lui ai offert en retour le bouquin « Comment perdre du poids en dix leçons ». Je te raconte pas l'ambiance...

_De John à Sherlock : _Ca doit pas être triste, effectivement.

_De Sherlock à John : _Du coup, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Mycroft a fait croire qu'il a saupoudré par erreur le pudding de poison au lieu de sucre glace.

_De John à Sherlock :_ Mais quel humour à deux balles ! Et qu'ont dit vos parents ?

_De Sherlock à John : _Ils ont répondu qu'eux aussi l'avaient empoisonné. Sauf qu'eux, ils l'ont fait pour de vrai. On est tous aux urgences, là.

_De John à Sherlock : _Famille de barges...

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LES PETITS CADEAUX.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _C'est gentil de m'avoir envoyé un cadeau pour Noël, Lestrade !

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _De rien ! Et merci pour le tien ! C'est... original. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un kit de seringues à la maison... Bref. Ton cadeau t'a plu, alors ?

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Bof, vous savez, ça fait jamais que sept ans qu'on se connaît et la septième loupe que vous m'offrez...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LES PETITS CADEAUX II.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à John : _Merci pour ton cadeau de Noël, John, mais... Tu sais que j'ai déjà une bonne dizaine d'écharpes dans le placard ? !

_De John à Sherlock : _Mais c'est une écharpe tricotée maison ! Je l'ai faite moi-même !

_De Sherlock à John : _Hein ? ! Oh bah... C'est... Merci, quoi. Elle est très jolie... Mais tu sais tricoter, toi ? !

_De John à Sherlock : _A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai autant de pulls en laine ? Fallait bien que je m'occupe pendant les temps morts en Afghanistan !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LES PETITS CADEAUX III.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à John : _Tu sais quoi ? !

_De John à Sherlock : _Non, mais tu meurs d'envie de me le dire, alors pourquoi essayer de deviner ?

_De Sherlock à John : _Moriarty m'a envoyé un cadeau de Noël.

_De John à Sherlock : _QUOI ? ! Ne l'ouvre surtout pas ! Si ça se trouve, c'est une bombe !

_De Sherlock à John : _Il est quand même un peu plus fin que ça, John ! Allez, ouvrons la boîte à surprises...

_De John à Sherlock : _NE FAIS PAS CA, CRETIN ! ! !

.

.

_Science de la déduction : _Je pensais que vous étiez plus fin que ça, quand même ! J'ai tout juste eu le temps de jeter votre « cadeau » par la fenêtre avant qu'il n'explose ! A une seconde près, il me pétait à la figure ! Cela dit, ça a mis de l'ambiance au 221b : Mrs Hudson doit changer tout le papier peint qui a été expédié façon puzzle.

_Moriarty : _Je sais, la bombe, c'est très classique... Mais je ne sais jamais quoi offrir aux gens à Noël, alors j'essaye de leur envoyer quelque chose d'artisanal... Vous avez vu, j'ai fabriqué la bombe moi-même !

_Science de la déduction : _Quelle délicate attention.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LES PETITS CADEAUX III bis.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à John : _Tu sais quoi ? !

_De John à Sherlock : _Non, mais tu meurs d'envie de me le dire, alors pourquoi essayer de deviner ?

_De Sherlock à John : _Moriarty m'a envoyé un cadeau de Noël.

_De John à Sherlock : _QUOI ? ! Ne l'ouvre surtout pas ! Si ça se trouve, c'est une bombe !

_De Sherlock à John : _Il est quand même un peu plus fin que ça, John ! Allez, ouvrons la boîte à surprises...

_De John à Sherlock : _NE FAIS PAS CA, CRETIN ! ! !

.

.

_Science de la déduction :_ Merci beaucoup pour le cadeau, Jim ! Depuis tout petit, j'adore les puzzles ! Et là, vous m'offrez un « 60 000 pièces », c'est vraiment trop gentil !

_Moriarty : _De rien, mon chou ! Ah, par contre, il manque peut-être quelques pièces : j'ai ordonné à mes hommes d'être très méticuleux en les ramassant, mais on a peut être oublié un bout d'oreille ou de rein quelque part...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**PROFESSIONNELLE EN TOUTE CIRCONSTANCE.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Mycroft à Anthéa : _Comment se passe la surveillance de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ?

_D'Anthéa à Mycroft : _Pour l'instant, c'est très tranquille, Monsieur. Le docteur aide leur logeuse à réparer la sonnette de la porte que Mr. Holmes a détraquée la veille. Quant à Mr. Holmes, il n'est pas sorti de l'immeuble.

_De Mycroft à Anthéa : _Des fois, je me demande comment vous faites pour surveiller deux hommes alors que vous êtes toujours accrochée à votre portable... D'ailleurs, je vous supplie pour la énième fois de cesser de m'envoyer un texto toutes les minutes !

_D'Anthéa à Mycroft : _Mais c'est parce je veux que vous sachiez que je suis toujours vivante ! Dans notre métier, c'est primordial !

_De Mycroft à Anthéa : _Je suis très impressionné par votre professionnalisme, ma chère. Mais ça commence à jaser sec au Bureau ! Surtout après la fois où vous m'avez envoyé une photo de vous en tenue légère...

_D'Anthéa à Mycroft : _Mais que vont-ils imaginer là ! C'était pour vous montrer que j'étais intacte ! Dans notre métier, c'est primordial !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LA BOTTE SECRETE DE JOHN.**_

.

.

.

.

LUNDI

_De Sherlock à John : _J'ai encore trouvé le mot de passe de ton ordinateur ! C'était « occiput » !

.

MARDI

_De Sherlock à John : _Aujourd'hui, c'était « transaminase » !

.

MERCREDI

_De Sherlock à John : _Cette fois, c'était «super califragilistic expialidocious ». Je ne pensais pas que tu étais fan de Mary Poppins à ce point.

.

JEUDI

_De Sherlock à John : _«Llanfair pwllgwyngyll gogerychwyrn drobwllllanty siliogogogoch ». Tu t'améliores !

.

VENDREDI

_De Sherlock à John : _Il était plus coriace, celui-là : « efkdjfbhehg eyzgjzekfgk nfjnldkzkhfj5 454dfdnjdnjk ». J'ai mis 36 secondes à le casser au lieu de 29.

.

SAMEDI

_De Sherlock à John : _« I love you sarah my beauty ». Tu devais vraiment être désespéré pour essayer ce mot de passe-là.

.

.

_De John à Lestrade : _Inspecteur, j'ai une nouvelle fracassante ! J'ai réussi à trouver le mot de passe que Sherlock n'arrive pas à casser ! Ca va bientôt faire une semaine qu'il planche dessus. Ca vous intéresse ?

_De Lestrade à John : _Si ça m'intéresse ? ! Il n'arrête pas de se connecter sur les ordinateurs du Yard, j'en peux plus !

_De John à Lestrade : _Alors, quoi, je vous le dis ?

_De Lestrade à John : _Arrêtez de me faire languir et de me taquiner, docteur ! Dites moi, quel est ce mot de passe magique ?

_De John à Lestrade : _« Sherlock ».

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_SOUVENIR DOULOUREUX._**

.

.

.

.

_Moriarty : _J'avoue que vous êtes un excellent comédien ! Savoir pleurer sur commande et se déguiser ainsi, c'est pas donné à tout le monde.

_Science de la déduction : _Bof, vous savez, j'ai pris des cours de théâtre. Etant jeune, j'ai joué le rôle principal de _Hamlet_, Roméo de _Roméo et Juliette_, Christian de _Cyrano de Bergerac_, et d'autres rôles plus contemporains.

_Moriarty : _Vraiment, je suis impressionné !

_Science de la déduction : _Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, dans votre genre. J'aurais jamais pensé que le Jim maladroit et gay rencontré à Barts était en réalité un salopard de première.

_Moriarty :_ Pas tant flatteries, grand fou ! Faut dire que j'ai également fait du théâtre, mais c'était tout le temps des rôles de figurant. Ah, si ! Adolescent, j'ai quand même joué un rôle important dans une représentation de _La guerre de Troie_.

_Science de la déduction : _Ah ? Lequel ? Pâris ? Hector ? Achille ? Priam ?

_Moriarty : _Non... Je jouais Hélène de Troie.

_Science de la déduction : _... Si je ris, je risque ma vie ?

_Moriarty : _J'ai décidé de tuer Carl Powers le jour où il a soulevé ma robe devant tout le monde « pour rigoler ». Ca répond à votre question ?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**ZERO HEROS !**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à John : _Ne fais pas des gens des héros, John. Les héros n'existent pas, et même si c'était le cas, je ne voudrais pas en être un.

_De John à Sherlock : _Etant donné ton ego surdimensionné, je me demande bien pourquoi.

_De Sherlock à John : _Je ne supporterais pas de devoir porter le justaucorps et une paire de collants.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**UN NOUVEAU HOBBY.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Alors, c'est une nouvelle affaire pour moi, le cadavre que vous avez trouvé hier soir ?

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Non merci, ça ira. On s'en tire pas trop mal, pour l'instant.

.

.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Là, vous devez pédaler dans la choucroute, pas vrai ? Vous voulez un petit coup de main ?

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Non, je t'assure, on a de plus en plus d'éléments et on avance vite.

.

.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Et là, vous avez besoin de moi ?

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _NON ! ! ! Promis, si j'ai besoin de toi, je te sonne ! En attendant, fous-moi la paix !

.

.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Je suis sûr qu'en fait, vous êtes bloqué. Mais vous êtes trop orgueilleux pour me l'avouer.

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Franchement, tu n'as rien d'autre à foutre que de m'emmerder ?

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Ben non, puisque vous ne voulez pas me donner d'affaire à résoudre ! ! !

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Ben je sais pas, moi ! Va faire ta lessive ! Arrose les plantes de Mrs. Hudson ! Va faire du badminton au centre de sport ! Demande à John de t'apprendre le tricot ! TROUVE TOI UNE OCCUPATION, MERDE ! ! !

.

.

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Tu vas être content : on vient de découvrir une famille entière morte empoisonnée dans un huis clos, sans indice ni témoignage ! Un problème comme tu les aimes !

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Bof, non.

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Comment ça, « bof, non » ? !

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _C'est de la triche, je sais déjà qui est le coupable ! Vous vous souvenez quand vous m'avez demandé de trouver une occupation ? Eh bien, je me suis occupé.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**« IL EST BEAU COMME LE SOLEIL... »**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sarah à Molly : _Je te le dis en tant qu'amie et confidente, Molly : tu devrais laisser tomber, avec Sherlock Holmes.

_De Molly à Sarah : _Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Chaque fois qu'il me dit « tiens, une nouvelle coiffure », ou « joli maquillage », ça me laisse l'impression que j'ai encore une chance...

_De Sarah à Molly : _Tout est dans le mot « impression ».

_De Molly à Sarah : _Mais à ces moments là, j'ai le sentiment qu'il s'intéresse enfin à moi. Qu'il me regarde. Même si la blouse de l'hôpital ne doit pas me mettre en valeur, il parvient à voir ce qu'il y a de beau en moi... Parfois, en entrant dans le laboratoire, je vois sa silhouette mince et noire se dessiner gracieusement sur les murs blancs, pareille à de sombres arabesques sur une mosaïque afghane. Quand ses lèvres fines s'étirent en un grand sourire et que ces yeux se plissent en un air rieur, il est si rayonnant que je ne peux contenir toute mon adoration... Il est parfait. Dès que son regard bleu et perçant se pose sur moi, je sens mon cœur frapper contre ma poitrine comme un oiseau cherchant à s'échapper, et j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras... Mais à chaque fois, je me retiens.

_De Sarah à Molly : _Ma pauvre Molly... Que c'est dur, les amours non réciproques...

_De Molly à Sarah : _Non, c'est pas pour ça ! Je me retiens surtout parce que j'ai peur de le faire sursauter et qu'il me donne un coup de cravache par réflexe d'autodéfense.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note de l'auteur : Merci encore à tous, qui me lisez ! Merci à Gatiss et Moffat pour me fournir de la matière à faire des parodies !_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LE DERNIER PROBLEME (ENFIN, PRESQUE).**_

.

.

.

.

_Sherlock : _Bonjour, Lestrade ! Je rentre demain au 221b. Rien de particulier, pendant mon absence ?

_Lestrade : _Très spirituel.

_Sherlock : _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_Lestrade : _Ne faites pas le con avec moi ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'avez vraiment pas de tact, sale imposteur !

_Sherlock : _Ca y est, vous êtes devenu complètement marteau, inspecteur ! Enfin, c'est moi, Sherlock !

_Lestrade : _Un peu de respect, espèce de petit connard ! Je vous signale que Sherlock Holmes est mort !

_Sherlock : _PARDON ? ! ! !

_Lestrade : _Il est mort il y a trois semaines, en Suisse, dans un dernier combat avec Moriarty ! Ils se sont entretués. Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix !

_Sherlock :_ Mais je ne suis pas mort ni allé en Suisse, je suis parti chez un vieil ami en Ecosse ! Je suis vivant, vous m'entendez ? ! ! !

_Sherlock : _Lestrade, je vous interdis de m'ignorer ! Répondez-moi quelque chose !

.

.

_Science de la déduction : _Il paraît que vous m'avez tué. Lestrade refuse de me parler parce qu'il me croit mort, et Molly et Mrs. Hudson sont tombées dans les pommes quand elles m'ont vu. J'espère que ce n'est pas vous qui avez répandu cette rumeur, ou je vous assure que je perds mon précieux sang froid !

_Moriarty : _Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Figurez-vous qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose ! Il y a trois semaines, je suis retourné à Dublin dans ma maison natale, et quand je suis revenu aujourd'hui, mes hommes ont crié au fantôme !

_Science de la déduction : _Vous êtes revenu, donc c'est normal qu'ils vous aient pris pour un revenant.

_Moriarty : _Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Sherlock. Papa est très fâché et ton humour pourri le met encore plus de mauvais poil.

_Sherlock : _Bon, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. On va trouver le responsable de cette mascarade et on va calmement discuter avec lui avant de l'écorcher vif et de le pendre à un lampadaire par les intestins.

_Moriarty : _Ca me va.

.

.

_John : _Mais faut me comprendre, aussi ! Le « grand Sherlock Holmes » part sans me donner de nouvelles ni même me dire où il va, il disparaît pendant trois semaines, et quand j'essaye d'appeler Moriarty, ça ne répond pas ! Il fallait bien que j'explique à mes lecteurs pourquoi tu avais disparu !

_Sherlock : _Bon. Déjà, tes lecteurs, ils pourront bien se passer de moi pendant trois semaines, et surtout, SURTOUT, ON NE FAIT PAS PASSER LES GENS POUR MORTS, ENFIN ! ! !

_Moriarty : _C'est vrai, quoi ! On passe pour quoi, maintenant ? ! D'autant plus qu'on n'est jamais allés en Suisse et que ton histoire est totalement improbable, Johnny boy !

_John : _Moriarty ? ! Mais comment vous avez réussi à lire le mail que Sherlock vient de m'envoyer ? !

_Moriarty : _Pour la énième fois, je suis expert en informatique ! Et accessoirement en torture et actes de barbarie. Alors vous allez m'enlever vite fait ce torchon de votre blog, ou je vous garantis que je serais effectivement votre dernier problème !

_John : _C'est bon, ça va, je fais un petit démenti, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Ca vous va ?

.

.

_Sherlock : _Tu parles d'un démenti ! Tu inventes encore une histoire débile, oui ! Alors comme ça, on serait tombés tous les deux dans le gouffre mais on serait encore vivants ? ! C'est n'importe quoi !

_John : _Eh ben n'empêche que mes lecteurs y croient et que j'ai de plus en plus de commentateurs enthousiastes !

_Moriarty : _Je crois que je vais finir par demander des droits d'auteurs, moi...

_John : _...Vous voulez dire « m'extorquer des droits d'auteurs », non ?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**SEQUENCE REVELATIONS.**_

.

.

.

.

_De « Jim from IT » à Sherlock : _En fait... Je suis Moriarty !

.

.

_De Molly à Sherlock : _En fait... Je suis sortie avec Moriarty !

.

.

_De John à Sherlock : _En fait... Je suis blessé à l'épaule, pas à la jambe !

.

.

_De Mycroft à Sherlock : _En fait... La clef USB ne contenait pas les plans du Bruce-Partington !

.

.

_De Sherlock à Jim/Molly/John/Mycroft : _En fait... Je suis mort. Alors arrêtez de m'envoyer des messages à la con, je ne répondrai pas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LE LABYRINTHE.**_

.

.

.

.

_De John à Sherlock : _Dis, ça fait un moment que je tourne en rond, je crois.

_De Sherlock à John : _Tu as bien gardé ta droite tout le long ?

_De John à Sherlock : _Oui ! Peut-être qu'à force de tourner à droite, je suis revenu au point de départ ! En tout cas, je ne retrouve ni l'entrée, ni la sortie.

_De Sherlock à John : _Si ça peut te consoler, je ne suis pas mieux avancé que toi ! En plus, j'arrête pas de me cogner contre les murs ou de me prendre un panneau dans la figure ! Il fait noir, ça pue et je sais pas où je suis !

_De John à Sherlock : _Sherlock, je veux sortir ! ! !

_De Sherlock à John : _Ne nous affolons pas.

_De John à Sherlock : _On a plus qu'à appeler Lestrade pour qu'il vienne à notre rescousse...

_De Sherlock à John : _ CA VA PAS, NON ? ! ! ! C'est hors de question !

_De John à Sherlock : _Allez, quoi, sinon on va mourir ici !

_De Sherlock à John : _Si c'est pour qu'il se foute de ma poire, non merci !

.

.

_De Lestrade à Donovan : _Y a John Watson qui m'a envoyé un message. Il dit que Sherlock et lui se sont perdus dans le palais des glaces de la foire et il demande si on ne pouvait pas aller les chercher. Sans ricaner, si possible.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**FAUT PAS POUSSER !**_

.

.

.

.

_Science de la déduction : _Mais pourquoi diable êtes vous revenu à la charge, à la piscine ? ! Alors comme ça, vous sortez en disant ne pas me tuer tout de suite, et deux minutes plus tard, vous changez d'avis ! Vous êtes schizophrène, ou quoi ?

_Moriarty : _Je me suis rendu compte que votre toutou m'a fait une terrible offense. Je devais laver mon honneur.

_Science de la déduction : _Qui, John ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ? ! Il n'a pas desserré les dents et il avait une bombe sur la poitrine ! A part vous sauter dessus pour essayer de me sauver, il n'a rien fait !

_Moriarty : _Justement. En allant dans les vestiaires, je me suis rendu compte qu'il a déchiré une partie de ma veste Westwood. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LE BAVARD.**_

.

.

.

.

LUNDI

_De Mycroft à John : _Alors, ça avance, l'affaire West ? Désolé de ne pas pouvoir me déplacer, avec les élections coréennes... Mais j'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus.

.

MARDI

_De Mycroft à Sherlock :_ Sa très Gracieuse Majesté la Reine te félicite d'avoir résolu l'énigme de Jack l'étripeur ! Elle me l'a dit hier soir, lors de la réunion à propos des terroristes de Regent's Park... Mais tu n'es pas censé savoir ça, de toute façon.

.

MERCREDI

_De Mycroft à John : _Si j'étais vous,John, j'éviterais de passer par Euston Road pour rentrer à Baker Street : on a été obligés de couper l'accès à cette rue pour coincer un criminel roumain recherché par Interpol... Bref, ne passez pas par là.

.

JEUDI

_De Mycroft à Sherlock :_ Tu aurais pu démasquer cet assassin plus tôt ! On passe pour quoi, maintenant, devant le chef des services américains venu en secret signer le traité ? !

.

VENDREDI

_De Mycroft à Sherlock/John : _J'arrive pas à le croire : j'ai été viré du Bureau ! ! ! Renvoyé après tant d'années de loyaux services... Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! ! !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**MYCROFT LE REBELLE.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Ton frère a été arrêté pour ivresse sur la voie publique, outrage à agent et coups et blessures sur la personne d'un policier. Il a même mordu un bobby ! ! !

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Faut le comprendre, inspecteur. Il vient de perdre son job au Bureau, et il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre de sa vie que poser son gros derrière sur une chaise et manipuler des feuilles. Forcément, devoir passer à la vie active, ça doit le traumatiser.

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Ne sois pas aussi cynique, Sherlock, je crois qu'il nous fait vraiment une grave dépression.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Ben voyons ! Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _En cellule, il n'arrête pas de hurler. Voici un petit aperçu de sa poésie très fleurie : « la Reine, je l'emmerde », « j'vais poser une bombe sur le Parlement, ça va bien les faire suer, les autres connards du Bureau », « l'Angleterre, c'est un pays de merde chié sur le monde », « m'en vais rejoindre le parti nazi et le Ku Klux Klan » !

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _... Ah quand même... Effectivement, il l'a plus mal pris que je ne le pensais ! ! !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**MYCROFT RETURNS.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Mycroft à Sherlock : _Dieu soit loué, le Bureau m'a réengagé ! Ils ont décidé de me donner une seconde chance ! Fini la dépression !

_De Sherlock à Mycroft : _Dommage. Pour la première fois en trente-cinq ans, j'avais commencé à te trouver sympathique.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**REPAS DE FAMILLE (II)**_

.

.

.

.

_Moriarty :_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai dîné avec ma famille en Irlande.

_Science de la déduction : _Tant mieux pour vous, mais honnêtement, je n'en ai rien à carrer, mon petit Jim !

_Moriarty : _Eh bien vous devriez vous y intéresser, parce que ça vous concerne, mon petit Sherlock !

_Science de la déduction : _Comment ça, ça me concerne ? !

_Moriarty : _Vu que je n'arrive pas à vous trucider, ma grand-mère m'a passé un de ses savons ! Dans la famille, si on n'est pas de bons criminels, c'est grand-maman qui nous retombe dessus !

_Science de la déduction : _Oui, enfin, si vous avez peur de votre grand-mère, aussi...

_Moriarty : _On voit bien que vous ne la connaissez pas. Elle a fait partie de l'IRA dans sa jeunesse (c'est même elle qui m'a appris à faire des bombes) et elle a torturé un bon nombre d'Anglais pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ! Alors je peux vous dire que quand elle nous punit, elle n'y va pas de main morte ! Par exemple, pendant le repas, elle m'a forcé à manger un gâteau au chocolat entier, puis à vider trois boîtes entières de laxatifs. Je vous raconte pas l'état de mes intestins ! Il a fallu m'envoyer à l'hôpital pour me faire un lavage d'estomac. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester !

.

.

_De Sherlock à Mycroft : _Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais il existe une famille encore plus tarée que la nôtre. Record battu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LA COMMUNICATION DANS LE COUPLE.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Lestrade à John : _On a de petits ennuis au Yard, faudrait que Sherlock vienne y jeter un œil.

_De John à Lestrade : _Entendu, je lui envoie un texto tout de suite.

_De Lestrade à John : _Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas au 221bis ?

_De John à Lestrade : _Si, si ! Il est dans sa chambre.

_De Lestrade à John : _Mais alors, quel est l'intérêt de lui envoyer un texto ? !

_De John à Lestrade : _Bof, on a tellement pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des textos, qu'à force, on finit par même s'en envoyer quand on est dans la même pièce.

_De Lestrade à John : _J'y crois pas ! Vous ne voyez pas le côté déshumanisant d'utiliser des portables pour communiquer ? ! Je ne veux pas jouer les psys, mais en tant que colocataires et amis, vous mettez votre amitié en péril ! Il faut parler de vive voix à ses relations le plus souvent possible ! Sinon, on n'est plus qu'une loque dépendante de la technologie.

_De John à Lestrade : _Vous avez raison. Je vais dire à Sherlock qu'on devrait se parler face à face plus souvent.

_De Lestrade à John : _Sage décision.

.

.

_De Lestrade à John : _Alors, il a compris ?

_De John à Lestrade : _Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait se parler plus souvent de vive voix, mais il ne veut pas répondre à mon texto.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**L'ART LYRIQUE.**_

_(parce que certains auteurs en font vraiment trop...)_

.

.

.

.

_Blog de John : _En ce frais matin londonien envahi par la brume glaciale, Holmes et moi étions tranquillement installés autour d'un merveilleux petit-déjeuner préparé par notre dévouée logeuse, mais mon brillant compagnon, ses yeux d'acier perdus dans on ne sait quelles funestes pensées, ne semblait pas vouloir toucher à son assiette. Je tentais, en vain, de le délivrer de sa torpeur solitaire et de lui délier sa langue quelque peu engourdie. Cependant, il n'avait cure des sujets que j'abordais dans le fol espoir qu'il m'adresse la parole et me confie le souci qui le tourmentait autant. Il m'invectivait copieusement, furibond du fait que j'ai osé le contrarier dans sa passivité évidente.

.

_Un commentaire : _Tout ça juste pour dire que je t'ai envoyé chier ce matin ! Pour la énième fois, passe directement aux faits, John ! ! !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**COMBAT DE CERVEAUX (II)**_

.

.

.

.

_John : _Non, là, ça devient ridicule. Vraiment.

_Moriarty : _J'y peux rien, chien-chien: à force, je n'ai plus d'idées de puzzles à mettre en place. Et j'ai une réputation à défendre.

_John : _Bah là, votre réputation, vous pouvez vous asseoir dessus ! Vous auriez au moins pu essayer quelque chose de plus élaboré, vous croyez pas ?

_Moriarty : _Ecoutez, j'ai tout essayé ! Je lui ai proposé les échecs, mais Sherlock ne sait pas y jouer ! Pourtant, c'aurait été intéressant : à chaque pièce perdue, un humain de même importance que la pièce mourrait. Si c'est un pion, un quidam meurt. Si c'est un cavalier, c'est un banquier. Si c'est un fou, c'est un procureur. Si c'est une tour, c'est un député. Si c'est la Reine, je tue le premier ministre et si c'est le Roi, je fais sauter Buckingham Palace. La classe, pas vrai ?

_John :_ Mouais. Enfin, ça dépend du point de vue...

_Moriarty : _Sauf que ce crétin là ne sait pas jouer aux échecs. Alors fallait bien que je propose autre chose !

_John : _D'accord, mais vous ne trouvez pas que mettre des vies humaines en jeu par un tournoi de morpion, c'est un peu abusé ?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**IRENE ADLER : XXIe SIECLE.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à John : _Je m'ennuie. Dis-moi quelque chose.

_De John à Sherlock : _Ben, je suis au cinéma pour voir un film français avec Sarah. Je déteste le film, mais Sarah a l'air d'être scotchée à l'écran.

_De Sherlock à John : _Je ne m'ennuie pas au point de m'intéresser à Sarah ! Parle-moi de quelque chose de moins stupide.

_De John à Sherlock : _Bon... J'ai actualisé mon blog cet après-midi. J'ai raconté le cas d'Irène Eagle.

_De Sherlock à John : _Ah ? Tiens, j'irai y jeter un coup d'œil, pour voir !

_De John à Sherlock : _Bien sûr, j'ai un peu édulcoré les faits ! Par exemple, je n'ai pas écrit le passage où elle te caressait le torse pour trouver tes côtes et y enfoncer un cutter. J'ai aussi zappé le moment où elle te retenait prisonnier et qu'elle te fouettait avec ta cravache, habillée en latex. J'ai pas parlé non plus de l'humiliation totale quand tu l'as appelée « maîtresse »...

_De Sherlock à John : _Je ne savais pas que Sarah aimait le cinéma français, dis-moi !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LA LOI DU TALION.**_

.

.

.

.

_Moriarty : _Je peux dormir au 221b ?

_Science de la déduction : _Vous vous doutez vraiment de rien, vous ! C'est bien simple : si vous mettez les pieds dans l'appartement, vous en ressortez menottes aux poignets et avec la trace de ma chaussure sur les fesses !

_Moriarty : _Vous n'êtes pas chic ! Je vous signale que c'est de votre faute ! Vous avez dit à la police où se trouvait mon repaire, et j'ai dû fuir précipitamment ! Je n'ai eu le temps d'emporter que mon ordinateur portable !

_Science de la déduction : _Quelle surprise...

_Moriarty : _En attendant, je ne peux pas dormir dehors ! Il fait froid, il neige, et mon ordinateur n'a presque plus de batterie ! Un peu de générosité chrétienne, merde !

_Science de la déduction : _C'est vrai que de toute façon, John est parti dormir chez Sarah... Mais hors de question que je loge mon meilleur ennemi !

_Moriarty : _Allez, quoi ! Un bon geste ! Faisons une trêve, juste le temps que je me retrouve un appartement.

_Science de la déduction : _Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je ne vais pas appeler les flics ?

_Moriarty : _Si vous le faisiez, je serais... déçu. C'est trop facile de profiter de la faiblesse de votre ennemi. Pas très chevaleresque, n'est-ce pas ?

_Science de la déduction : _Bon, ça va, venez ! Mais vous dormez sur le canapé, et je verrouillerai ma chambre !

_Moriarty : _Je vois que la confiance règne.

.

.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

_Science de la déduction :_ Espèce de lézard visqueux ! Comment avez-vous pu oser cambrioler notre appartement après ce que j'ai fait pour vous ? ! Il a fallu que je m'explique devant John quand il a trouvé le 221b complètement vide ! ! ! Et puis, je croyais qu'on devait faire une trêve jusqu'à ce que vous trouvez un logement !

_Moriarty : _Oui, mais juste après vous avoir envoyé des mails, j'en ai trouvé un ! J'ai oublié de vous le dire, c'est trop bête...

_Science de la déduction : _Avouez que là, c'est vous qui n'avez pas l'esprit très chevaleresque !

_Moriarty : _Que voulez vous, Sherlock ! Entre nous, c'est la loi du Talion : les bons samaritains se font bouffer, et tous les coups sont permis !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LES HOMMES PREFERENT LES BLONDES ?**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à John : _Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, à Sarah. Elle n'est même pas ton genre !

_De John à Sherlock : _Elle me plaît parce qu'elle est jolie, très gentille et intelligente. Mais je te l'accorde, elle n'est pas du tout mon type de femme sur le plan physique. D'habitude, je les préfère blondes.

_De Sherlock à John : _Moi, je les préfère mortes.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

_**Note de l'auteur : Dernier chapitre de « Mails et Textos ». Celui-ci comporte de nombreuses références à des œuvres, ce n'était pas forcément voulu qu'il y en ait autant dans un même chapitre ! Merci à mes commentateurs, lecteurs et aux gens qui m'ont soufflé l'inspiration pour certains gags...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**« SI PAS POSSIBLE, VENEZ QUAND MÊME ! »**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à Molly : _Ai besoin de cadavre frais. Apportez m'en un si possible. Si pas possible, vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**BORDEL PAS VRAIMENT ORGANIS**__**É**__**.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Lestrade à John : _Sherlock a embarqué les clefs des archives du Yard et on en a besoin ! Serait-il possible de récupérer le trousseau, pour éviter de payer des frais de serrurier ?

_De John à Lestrade : _Sherlock n'est pas là, mais je crois qu'il les a laissées ici... Peut-être dans le panier à linge ?

.

.

_De John à Lestrade : _Elles ne sont pas dans le panier à linge. Je vais regarder dans le frigo.

.

.

_De John à Lestrade : _Pas dans le frigo non plus... J'essaye la boîte à thé dans le placard de la cuisine.

.

.

_De John à Lestrade : _Non plus... Décidément, où il les a mises ? ! Bon, je vais fouiller sa chambre...

.

.

_De Lestrade à John : _Alors, vous trouvez ? ! ! Je commence à sérieusement perdre patience !

_De John à Lestrade : _Euh, non, je n'ai pas trouvé les clefs. En revanche, j'ai trouvé où Sherlock planque sa morphine ! Elle était scotchée à une des lattes de son lit ! Maintenant, s'il veut la récupérer, va falloir qu'il fouille dans la cuvette des toilettes... Si vous voulez, je peux lui demander où il a rangé vos clefs ?

_De Lestrade à John : _Faites, et faites le vite, bon sang de bois ! ! !

.

.

_De John à Sherlock : _Où as-tu planqué les clefs des archives de Scotland Yard ?

_De Sherlock à John : _Je ne les ai pas planquées : elles sont accrochées au portemanteau ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**VIEUX CLICH**__**É**__**S.**_

.

.

.

.

_Science de la déduction : _Quand j'ai appris que vous vous appeliez « Moriarty », nom typiquement irlandais, je m'imaginais un gros rouquin à favoris, jovial et une pinte de Guinness à la main, avec des taches de rousseur et habillé tout en vert. Un leprechaun, quoi.

_Moriarty : _C'est vrai qu'avec mes cheveux bruns, ma taille mince, mon visage vierge de toute tache de rousseur et mes costumes noirs, vous êtes plutôt tombé à côté de la plaque... Mais je vous rassure : moi, quand j'ai entendu parler de vous, j'imaginais un type au long nez qui fume tout le temps la pipe, avec une drôle de casquette moche sur la tête et un grand manteau beige à carreaux. Le summum du ridicule, quoi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LE SECRET D'ANTHEA.**_

_(en hommage à une dessinatrice sur Deviantart qui espère qu'Anthéa finira avec Watson... Et en hommage à Miss Mary Morstan, future femme de Watson dans les livres.)_

.

.

.

.

_De John à Mycroft : _Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire le véritable nom d'Anthéa ?

_De Mycroft à John : _Si elle a choisi un pseudonyme, c'est qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison ! Alors cessez de m'importuner avec ça ! Vous n'avez qu'à interroger l'intéressée.

_De John à Mycroft : _Mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler, elle m'écoute à peine !

_De Mycroft à John : _Essayez plutôt le portable, ça marche à tous les coups.

.

.

_De John à Anthéa : _Allez, dites-moi quel est votre vrai nom ! Votre boss m'autorise à vous le demander !

_D'Anthéa à John : _Vous êtes encore obsédé par ça ? !

_De John à Anthéa : _Je suis militaire, donc par nature, je hais les secrets.

_D'Anthéa à John : _Bon, d'accord... Mais vous ne le dites à personne d'autre, compris ?

_De John à Anthéa : _Promis, je serais muet comme une tombe !

_D'Anthéa à John : _Alors... Mon nom de famille est Morstan.

_De John à Anthéa : _Ouch... Déjà ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouve que c'est mauvais signe... Et votre prénom, c'est quoi ?

_D'Anthéa à John : _Martin.

_De John à Anthéa : _... De plus en plus mauvais signe...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LA GUERRE DES BLOGS.**_

_(sur une idée de Belette2911 pour la bêtise des revues érotiques, et sur une idée d'Arthur Rimbaud pour la bêtise du lancer de poux.)_

.

.

.

.

_Blog de « Science de la déduction » : _L'élément qui me met le plus en échec lorsque j'enquête, ce n'est pas le Q.I. en rase-motte d'Anderson. Ce n'est pas le manque total d'imagination de Lestrade. Ni même les pièges tordus de Moriarty. Non, mon pire ennemi, c'est bien mon frère. Il est tout le temps dans mes pattes, à me déranger en plein milieu d'une enquête. Déjà quand j'étais petit, il m'ordonnait toujours de ranger ma chambre alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de disséquer une abeille. Toujours là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment : c'est bien lui.

.

.

_Blog de « Mr. Parapluie » :_ N'ayez jamais de petit frère ou de petite sœur. Jamais. Et si par malheur vous en avez un, hâtez-vous de le jeter dans les toilettes et de tirer la chasse d'eau. Même ça, ça ne suffit parfois pas à se débarrasser d'un frère insupportable. J'en sais quelque chose : le mien a battu tous les records de bêtises, et c'était toujours moi qui prenais. Par exemple, quand j'avais dix-sept ans (ce morveux en avait sept), ce petit rat s'était introduit dans ma chambre, a repéré mes revues érotiques et les a mis en pièces. Bon, si ça c'était arrêté là, encore, ça irait... Sauf qu'il est ensuite allé voir notre mère avec les mains pleines de photos coquines. Je ne vous raconte pas le savon que je me suis pris en rentrant du lycée ce jour là. Et naturellement, ce cancrelat a fait le pauvre petit enfant innocent choqué... Faux jeton.

.

.

_Blog de « Science de la déduction » : _Je vais dévoiler un de mes secrets. Ceci est la raison pour laquelle je garde les cheveux assez longs. Quand j'avais neuf ans, mon grand-frère m'a coupé une grosse mèche de cheveux dans mon sommeil. C'était fait d'une telle façon qu'il a fallu me raser la tête. Je l'ai haï, ce jour là. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

.

.

_Blog de « Mr. Parapluie » : _Je tiens à signaler aux éventuels lecteurs du blog de mon frère que si je lui ai coupé les cheveux, c'était parce qu'il « cultivait » des poux sur sa tête et s'amusait à me les refiler exprès. J'ai eu le crâne rasé nettement plus souvent que lui, hélas !

.

.

_John : _Salut Harry, c'est moi. Dis, je suis prêt à enterrer la hache de guerre. J'accepte qu'on se revoie.

_Harry : _La vache ! Après autant de temps, je n'y croyais plus ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_John : _Deux blogs qui prouvent à quel point les disputes entre frères et sœurs peuvent être ridicules.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**ON RECHERCHE UN ASSISTANT...**_

.

.

.

.

_Blog de Science de la déduction :_ Célèbre détective consultant cherche un assistant jeune et dynamique pour l'accompagner dans ses aventures. On demande de préférence un homme de petite taille, d'une trentaine d'années, brun, aux paupières lourdes, aux allures de lézard sournois, légèrement moustachu, portant des costumes de marque et s'appelant Jim. Femmes exclues sans exception. Travail apportant de nombreux avantages (loyer d'appartement à moitié prix, colocation avec un génie, activités sportives gratuites et possibilité de disséquer librement des cadavres). Pour plus de renseignements, prière de s'adresser au 221b Baker Street avec une carte de visite et sans Semtex, merci.

.

.

_Un commentaire : _Eh, oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? ! ! Je te signale que je suis toujours ton colocataire ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'assistant tant que je ne suis pas mort ! JW.

_Une réponse : _Attends un peu, ça va venir... JM.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**CHANGE DE DISQUE !**_

_(référence au « Fantôme de l'Opéra » par Gaston Leroux)._

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à John : _Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à déduire de la manucure d'une femme qu'elle trompait son mari avec son professeur de chant ! J'ai fait fort, sur ce coup là !

_De John à Sherlock : _C'est fantastique !

_De Sherlock à John : _N'est-ce pas ? Au début, elle a nié, évidemment. Mais je lui ai prouvé mes dires, et elle a dû avouer.

_De John à Sherlock : _Incroyable !

_De Sherlock à John : _Bof, pas tant que ça... Par contre, j'admets avoir plus de difficultés avec l'affaire qu'un certain Raoul m'a présentée. Sa fiancée, Christine, a été enlevée par un drôle de gugusse masqué à Paris. Je l'ai poursuivi dans les égouts de l'Opéra de Paris, mais il a réussi à me semer ! J'en suis encore malade !

_De John à Sherlock : _C'est génial !

_De Sherlock à John : _PARDON ? ! Je me fais avoir, et tu trouves ça génial ? !

_De John à Sherlock : _Merveilleux !

_De Sherlock à John :_ ... Si je te dis : « John Watson n'est qu'un trouillard aux pulls et vestes de cuir ringards », tu me réponds quoi ?

_De John à Sherlock : _Bravo !

.

.

_De Sherlock à Mycroft : _Rassure-moi : tu n'aurais pas montré à John ce logiciel pour portable qui envoie automatiquement le même genre de texto en boucle, par hasard ?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**SHERLOCK, THE MUSICAL**_

.

.

.

.

_Blog de John : _Très chers lecteurs, j'ai l'immense honneur et joie de vous annoncer... Qu'il y aura une comédie musicale adaptée des aventures de Sherlock et moi-même ! Je viens d'accorder les droits à un metteur en scène !

_Commentaire : _CA VA PAS, NON ? ! En tant que personnage principal, j'estime avoir voix au chapitre ! (Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots...) Hors de question qu'on fasse une comédie musicale sur mes enquêtes ! Et c'est définitif ! ! ! SH.

_Réponse :_ Oh, franchement, ça a l'air pas mal du tout ! Ils ont déjà choisi une partie des chanteurs. JW.

_Réponse : _Envoie, que j'aie envie de me pendre ! SH.

_Réponse : _Pour ta voix, ils ont choisi Marylin Manson. Pour moi, Neil Tennant du groupe les _Pet Shop Boys_. Pour Molly, ce serait Céline Dion, Hélène Segara pour Sarah, Peter Gabriel pour Lestrade et Jake Shears des _Scissors Sisters_ pour Moriarty. JW.

_Réponse : _Mais quel choix à la con ! Même si je ne connais pas ces chanteurs, rien qu'à voir leurs noms, je sais qu'ils sont nuls ! Ils ont quand même pris une femme pour faire ma belle voix de basse ! SH.

_Réponse : _Euh... Non, Sherlock, Marylin Manson est bien un homme. Enfin, je crois. Mais j'avoue que le choix des chanteurs me laisse aussi un peu dubitatif. Quand je pense à Céline Dion... Pauvre Molly. JW.

_Commentaire : _Qu'elle ne se plaigne pas ! Pourquoi je dois avoir un type qui chante avec une voix de fausset ? ! JM.

_Réponse : _Tu veux une réponse franche ? SH.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**IRENE ADLER : XXIe SIECLE (II)**_

.

.

.

.

_Je tombe de mon piédestal..._

_._

_Quand je t'ai rencontré, quand tu m'as invitée_

_A un resto branché, je me suis dit « c'est okay ! »._

_Cette fois, c'est l'bon, c'est le bon gars,_

_Cette fois, c'est l'bon, cui-là m'lâchera pas !_

_T'étais le Prince Charmant et moi la fille d'la rue,_

_On était un couple trop bizarre, oh merde, si j'avais su !_

_J'espérais pas que tu te maries avec moi,_

_Mais j'espérais encore moins que tu te maries avec celle-là !_

_Tu crois que ta précieuse princesse appréciera de savoir_

_Que t'as fauté avec une fille de la cité et en plus, noire ?_

_._

_Je tombe de mon piédestal_

_Mon corps se brise en morceaux_

_Dans cette chute fatale..._

_Je tombe de mon piédestal..._

_._

_._

_Putain, mec, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? !_

_Que t'allais me jeter et pouvoir jouer les roitelets ? !_

_Non ! Je me laisserai pas faire,_

_J'ai trop mal au cœur, chuis plus que vénère !_

_Humiliée, souillée, brisée par ma peine,_

_Je ne peux plus que vomir mon chagrin et ma haine !_

_Si t'es chancelier d'Allemagne, petit rat,_

_Alors moi, je suis Reine de la Vendetta._

_Tu épouses cette fille pour de l'argent, je le sais,_

_Parce que – avoue le, bordel ! – c'est moi que t'aimais !_

_._

_Je tombe de mon piédestal_

_Mon corps se brise en morceaux_

_Dans cette chute fatale..._

_Je tombe de mon piédestal..._

_._

_._

_Ca fait mal, mais je m'en remettrai._

_Par contre, je ferai tout pour te voir tomber,_

_Je tomberai pas seule, mec, je t'entraîne dans ma chute,_

_Et après quelques longs instants de lutte,_

_Je ressortirai seule du puits dans lequel tu m'as poussée_

_Et la lumière du jour sèchera les larmes que j'aurai versées._

_._

_Je tombe de mon piédestal..._

_Je tombe de mon piédestal..._

_Et toi avec._

_._

_._

_De Mycroft à Sherlock : _Voilà les paroles de « Pink Eagle », dont le vrai nom est Irene Eagle. Si tu ne l'empêches pas de sortir ce disque, le mariage entre le chancelier d'Allemagne et la fille du président de Chine est à l'eau ! Le beau-papa chinois risque de ne pas apprécier que le chancelier trompait sa fille avec une rappeuse...

_De Sherlock à Mycroft : _Sans parler de la photo de couverture de l'album, très compromettante... Bon, d'habitude, je ne m'occupe pas des histoires de coucheries, mais là, je veux bien m'y coller.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LES FAUCH**__**ÉS.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sherlock à John :_ C'est incroyable ! Figure-toi que je voulais trouver un membre de mon réseau de SDF pour obtenir des informations, et devine qui je rencontre ? Molly Hooper ! Vêtue de guenilles et faisant la manche ! Du coup, c'est elle que j'ai dû payer, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer comment elle est devenue SDF !

_De John à Sherlock : _Oui, je sais. Moi aussi, je fais partie du réseau, maintenant.

_De Sherlock à John :_ Euh... John, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas SDF ! Tu vis au 221b !

_De John à Sherlock : _Peut-être, mais à force de courir de droite à gauche pour t'aider dans tes enquêtes, je n'ai plus le temps de trouver un emploi ! Je suis au chômage à cause de toi ! Alors je fais partie des SDF, comme ça, tu me payes cinquante balles pour te fournir un renseignement. Alors qu'en tant que locataire, je t'aide gratuitement ! C'est injuste ! Quant à Molly, elle s'est fait virer parce qu'elle te laisse entrer dans la morgue et faire n'importe quoi sur les cadavres. Et je te signale au passage qu'on n'est pas les seuls : Moriarty aussi s'est fait SDF.

.

.

_Science de la déduction : _Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? ! Vous avez intégré mon réseau de SDF ? ! Je refuse de vous donner cinquante pounds ! Je vous préviens : je m'arrangerai pour ne pas vous payer ! Non mais vraiment, quel culot !

_Moriarty : _Hey, c'est plutôt vous qui avez un sacré culot ! Je vous rappelle que vous n'arrêtez pas de me tirer dans les jambes ! A force, mon business a périclité ! Alors vous pouvez bien m'indemniser, surtout si je vous donne une information utile pour votre enquête ! Vous avez déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Sans parler de ce pauvre Mr. Lestrade...

.

.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Vous avez rejoint le réseau de SDF, Lestrade ? !

_De Lestrade à Sherlock : _Ben... Comme j'ai toujours besoin de toi pour résoudre mes enquêtes difficiles, mes supérieurs se sont dit que je ne devais pas être très utile à la police... Et ils m'ont viré. Je me suis dit que le réseau de SDF était un bon moyen de gagner un peu d'argent ! La prostitution, ce n'est plus de mon âge.

_De Sherlock à Lestrade : _Bon sang... Si on m'avait dit que je serai la première cause de la montée du chômage en Angleterre...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LA PHOBIE DE LESTRADE (II).**_

.

.

.

.

_De John à Sherlock : _Sherlock, tu devrais avoir honte ! Y a-t-il des limites à ton ignominie ?

_De Sherlock à John :_ Je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès, cette fois-ci !

_De John à Sherlock : _Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu aurais dû te douter qu'avec un titre pareil, Lestrade allait flipper !

_De Sherlock à John :_ Oui, bon, là, d'accord. Mais je ne connaissais pas l'histoire ! Si j'avais su le contenu du film, je me serais abstenu de lui faire une blague pareille !

_De John à Sherlock :_ Emmener quelqu'un qui a la phobie des taxis au cinéma pour voir _Taxi Driver_... Qui raconte l'histoire d'un homme chauffeur de taxi et maniaque des armes à feu. Tu nous auras vraiment tout fait ! Mais comment peut-on être aussi con ? !

_De Sherlock à John :_ « Are you talking to me ? »

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LA RAISON POUR LAQUELLE SALLY DONOVAN HAIT SHERLOCK HOLMES.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Donovan à Sherlock : _Bonsoir, Mr. Holmes ! C'est Sally Donovan, vous savez, on s'est rencontrés ce matin ! On s'est croisés dans les couloirs du Yard, alors que vous parliez avec DCI Lestrade, mon supérieur...

_De Sherlock à Donovan : _Sally Donovan... Petite, noire, avec d'épais cheveux frisés et emmêlés, une chemise tachée de ketchup au niveau de l'ourlet, de l'eczéma suintant sur la fesse gauche, une culotte de grand-mère, des implants mammaires, une forte dose de fond de teint et d'antirides sur le visage et des collants effilés sur toute la longueur ? C'est bien ça ?

.

.

_De Lestrade à Donovan : _Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas essayer de draguer Sherlock Holmes, Sally ! Maintenant, repose le pistolet et sort de la salle de tir avec les mains bien en vue, s'il te plaît.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**LES PLUS GROSSES GAFFES DE JOHN.**_

.

.

.

.

_De John à Sherlock : _Salut ! Je viens d'arriver à Basketville Hall, comme tu me l'avais demandé. C'est vraiment glauque, là-dedans ! Heureusement qu'on a la wifi, sinon, je m'ennuierais comme un rat mort !

_De Sherlock à John : _D'un autre côté, je ne t'ai pas envoyé là-bas pour que tu joues à World of Warcraft, John ! N'oublie pas que ta mission principale est de protéger Sir Henry !

_De John à Sherlock : _Ouais, ouais... Enfin, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à cette légende de chien de l'enfer qui tuerait tous les Basketville à cause d'une malédiction ? ! On est au XXIe siècle, diantre !

_De Sherlock à John : _En tout cas, ne va pas sur la lande, et encore moins Sir Henry !

.

.

_De John à Sherlock :_ Ca y est ! On l'a vu ! Un grand chien de bien un mètre quatre-vingt cinq de haut et tout frisé ! Je lui ai tiré dessus, et je crois bien que je l'ai touché !

_De Sherlock à John : _Un peu, que tu l'as touché, abruti ! C'était moi ! J'étais déguisé en monstre pour faire réagir le coupable, et tu as tout fichu en l'air ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas aller sur la lande, bon sang de bois !

_De John à Sherlock : _Oups... Ben, bravo pour le déguisement ! Chapeau ! N'importe qui s'y serait laissé prendre...

_De Sherlock à John :_ En attendant, ramène-toi ici, Docteur ! Je pisse le sang !

_De John à Sherlock : _Mais... Je ne peux pas laisser Sir Henry tout seul !

_De Sherlock à John : _Eh bien, emmène-le avec toi !

.

.

_De John à Sherlock : _Tu vas rire : je me suis un peu éloigné pour t'envoyer ces textos, et... En voulant rejoindre Sir Henry, je l'ai retrouvé à moitié bouffé par le chien. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

_De Sherlock à John : _D'abord, soigne-moi. Tu iras te pendre après.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**QUATRE FEMMES EN COL**__**È**__**RE.**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sarah à Mrs. Hudson : _Alors, il dort oui ou non ?

_De Mrs. Hudson à Sarah : _Difficile à dire avec Sherlock... C'est pas une marmotte, contrairement à John ! Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est bon, je vais pouvoir venir à la réunion.

_De Sarah à Mrs. Hudson : _Parfait. Je vais inviter Sally Donovan et vérifier que Molly Hooper est disponible.

.

.

_De Donovan à Sarah : _Vous savez, je suis une flic avant tout ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, par contre, j'ai le devoir de vous arrêter si vous mettez ce plan à exécution !

_De Sarah à Donovan : _Mais on ne fera rien de mal ! On veut seulement sortir de l'ombre et donner une bonne leçon à Sherlock Holmes... Et je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de le faire pour l'unique plaisir d'imaginer la tête qu'il fera ! ! ! Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix, pas vrai ?

_De Donovan à Sally : _... Quelle heure et qu'est-ce que je dois amener ?

.

.

_De Sarah à Molly : _Tout va bien ? Tu as préparé... Tu-sais-quoi ?

_De Molly à Sarah : _Oui, j'ai tout prévu... Mais je crois qu'on fait une grosse bêtise...

_De Sarah à Molly : _Penses-tu ! Personne ne sera blessé, en plus ! Ce sera une occasion en or pour toi : tu vas pouvoir t'imposer, te faire remarquer de Sherlock !

_De Molly à Sarah :_ Bon, d'accord... Mais je dois faire des heures supplémentaires au labo, alors j'arriverai un quart d'heure en retard.

_De Sarah à Molly : _No problemo ! Je préviens les filles qu'on démarrera un peu plus tard, c'est tout ! A ce soir...

.

.

_De Sherlock à John : _Est-ce que tu as dormi chez Sarah hier soir ?

_De John à Sherlock : _Non, je t'ai dit que j'allais faire la fête avec Stamford et que j'allais dormir chez lui ! Pourquoi ?

_De Sherlock à John : _Parce qu'une main criminelle a tagué « IL FAUT PLUS DE FEMMES DANS LES AVENTURES DE SHERLOCK HOLMES ! » en gros sur la façade du 221b, pendant la nuit. Nos suspects sont Molly, Sarah, Donovan et Mrs. Hudson. Or, aucune d'elles n'a un alibi. Donc je n'arrive pas à savoir laquelle des quatre a fait le coup...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Commentaire de l'auteur : Pour la comédie musicale « Sherlock », je dois dire qu'à part Neil Tennant pour Watson et Jake Shears pour Moriarty, c'est du gros craquage... Par contre, dans un style plus morbide, Marylin Manson pourrait aussi aller pour faire Moriarty, tiens ! Mais Jake Shears, pour moi, c'est LA voix qui irait bien pour Jim. De toute manière, je ne supporterais pas une comédie musicale « Sherlock », alors on s'en moque... J'ai fait ce gag parce que j'ai remarqué que les Britanniques raffolent des comédies musicales et en font sur tout et n'importe quoi... Sacrés Anglais !**_


	6. BONUS avertissement: contenu explicite

.

.

.

.

_**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un chapitre bonus ne comportant qu'un gag, entièrement écrit par Belette2911 et sur son idée originale. **_

.

.

_**ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE BONUS COMPORTE DES ALLUSIONS SEXUELLES EXPLICITES. SI VOUS NE VOUS ESTIMEZ PAS SUFFISAMMENT MATURE, EVITEZ DE LE LIRE. MERCI.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**POISSON VASEUX**_

.

.

.

.

_De Sarah à John :_ Je suis au lit avec Oscar.

.

_De John à Sarah :_ Je me doutais que cela finirait comme ça... Et qu'est-ce que ce maudit chien porte sur lui ?

.

_De Sarah à John :_ Du pâté de foie, qu'il vient d'engloutir... Pour le reste, il est à poil...

.

_De John à Sarah :_ Hum, sexy. Il en a de la chance d'être couché sur le lit, à tes côtés, ce chien. Et à poil, en plus.

.

_De Sarah à John :_ Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose d'encore plus sexy ?

.

_De_ _John à Sarah :_ Oui !

.

_De Sarah à John :_ Je ne porte que mes sous-vêtements en dentelles et mon doigt est glissé dans ma culotte.

.

_De John à Sarah :_ Tu m'en diras tant... J'imagine la scène.

.

_De Sarah à John :_ Et je suis seule à la maison... Ma sœur n'est pas là. L'emmerdeur de service est avec toi ?

.

_De John à Sarah :_ Non, Sherlock est sur une affaire.

.

_De Sarah à John :_ Mon doigt est glissé encore plus loin dans ma culotte.

.

_De John à Sarah :_ Plus de détails, donne-moi plus de détails.

.

_De Sarah à John :_ Viens me rejoindre, mon chéri... Viens de suite. Je te ferai des choses avec la langue et les doigts, comme la dernière fois. Je sais que tu as aimé...

.

_De John à Sarah :_ En fait, ici, c'est Sherlock. John a laissé son portable sur la table. Pour le moment, il est malade à cause d'un sandwich au thon pas très frais. Je voulais m'amuser à ses dépends, mais je vais arrêter ici avant les détails trop choquants.

.

_De Sarah à John :_ ESPECE DE SALOPARD !

.

_De John à Sarah :_ Poisson d'avril, ma Sarah. C'est bien John ! Je viens te rejoindre. Ah, ah, ah, je t'ai bien eue !

.

_De Sarah à John : _Va te faire foutre. Détective emmerdeur, va ! Tu pompes l'air de John et il n'a pas le courage de te le dire.

.

_De John à Sarah :_ Mais je te jure que c'est moi, ma pupuce. Je t'ai fait une blague. Mamour !

.

.

.

.

_De John à Sarah :_ Sarah ? Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? C'est bien moi ! La preuve, tu as un grain de beauté sur la fesse gauche et tu adores passer ton index sur mon... Enfin, tu vois où.

.

_De Sarah à John :_ Va au diable, docteur. Toi, le détective et tes blagues foireuses.

.

_De John à Sarah :_ Ok, je le ferai plus... Je peux venir te rejoindre au lit ?

.

_De Sarah à John : _Trop tard, l'envie est partie !

.

_De John à Sarah : _Mais enfin, c'était juste une blague...

.

_De Sarah à John : _Bon... D'accord... Tu peux venir dans mon lit.

.

_De John à Sarah : _Ah !

.

_De Sarah à John : _Enfin, je te laisserai dormir dans mon lit avec Oscar, et moi, j'irai à l'hôtel.

.

_De John à Sarah : _Oh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
